Viva la Hedgehog
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: A request fanfic 4 Mushroom People along with "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay into a songfic crossover with Shadamy as it turned date to a fight... What will the impact of the fight, read it and you see? I don't own anything, I hope you enjoy it... EDIT!


A Shadamy fiction that I'm doing right now, but don't be mad I love Sonamy too and it is a special request that is for Mushroom People. Sorry for the delay thanks to the storm, I haven't got power back until Tuesday come and I can finally transferred my writing to typing that is all I did without power. It is kind of cool for once to talk to others for a change, but its better get back on the computer and continued on doing stories. Special thanks go to xXFireFoxGirlXx from deviantart and helping me edit it, noticed my mistake.

* * *

_Viva la Hedgehog_

Amy looked everywhere for Sonic in Square Station, she was very worried and thought he forgot about the date that he had promised her. Amy said looking at her reflection on a glass, "Rush out of the house… to look for Sonic without even checking what I'm wearing. I look like Goth…"

She was wearing a black dress with a white collar and a red heart under the collar, black and white sleeves along with the socks, and black dress shoes.  
Her hair was down with a black headband, and she had white gloves. She said in her mind, "But it's kind of cute for once…" She continued to look for Sonic everywhere, even where Sonic hangs out, she checked the hotel, casino and the beach, but there was no Sonic.

She got tired as she went inside of a new garden that's just open for today, surrounded by Chaos carrying a gift that she got for Sonic. She sat on the bench, tired of looking for Sonic. "Its hopeless. Sonic, where are you?" said Amy Rose with tears coming down her eyes.

She heard a tune in all of a sudden coming from behind her; she thought it was Sonic, as she followed the song that lead her to a private lake surrounded by angelic chaos and beautiful flowers. She noticed a huge molded rock on top of it is, and Shadow the Hedgehog playing the violin with petal dancing around him. She gasped and said in her mind, "Shadow playing a violin? I thought he was different, but he seems to be peaceful as he plays this song…" Shadow stopped playing the violin as he noticed Amy Rose starring at him; he got off of the molded rock and stopped right in front of her.

"You were the one who was playing the music, it's so beautiful," said Amy, impressed. "I thought it was private," said Shadow aggressively, "Those bastards will pay." "Shadow, where did you learn how to play the violin?" said Amy, wondering. "Fine. I will tell, but don't tell the blue Hedgehog about it," said Shadow as he sighed. Amy zipped her lips as a promise and he explained, "Maria taught me how to play the violin when I got angry, I play it so I can calm down." "What is this song?" "Viva la Vida," answered Shadow. "Viva la Vida, that's one of the top ten songs that is by Coldplay," said Amy surprised.

"I'm surprised that you know that, this song reminds of when she sang it to me along time ago," Shadow explained, "May I take you home?" "Sure, I'm already sad after he broke the promise. He promised me he would go out with me, but instead he went out with Sally," said Amy jealous. "I wouldn't say something like that, Sally would never take your boyfriend away," said Shadow putting the violin in the case, "he has some reason why he isn't there. He is sent on the mission maybe to stopp Eggman…" "Maybe you're right," said Amy, worried about him even more. They both got out of the garden before it closed and looked around the town as the lights lit up after it was getting darker.

"Viva la Vida" started playing all over the town. Amy said, "It's playing right now, Sonic isn't here, can you be my substitute boyfriend for one day?" "Why do you want me as a substitute boyfriend?" said Shadow envious. "Because Sonic isn't here and you're the same as Sonic, except your personality and style," said Amy. Shadow gave Amy a blank stare. Shadow said, "Fine, where do you want to go?" "Hey, how about a carnival over there?" said Amy as she went ahead.

Shadow said, "Hey, wait up." They went inside the carnival, Amy had a good time riding the rides, except for Shadow, who got sick in one of them, but he won lots of prizes for her. He was very happy for her, he hadn't remembered since he had fun as they got out of the carnival. After they came out of the carnival, Shadow said looking at the café that just opened, "You want something to eat?" "Sure," said Amy, excited.

They both went inside and saw an old lady sitting behind the counter. She said, "Welcome, dear children, to the café. Can I get you anything?" "Yes, I would like some chocolate/vanilla latte with whipped cream on top, and a dozen baos please," said Amy excited. "A dozen?" said Shadow. "For the rest that remain in Chris' house," said Amy smiled. "I would like some green tea to go please," said Shadow. "Ok!" said the old lady getting herself up and struggling to walk. Shadow and Amy both ended up helping her, Shadow said staring at her, "You need to take a break, let us do the work."

The old lady is astonished after Shadow said something, but smiled, sitting back down on the chair. Amy said sitting next to old lady, "He is kind of polite, unlike Sonic, and more helpful." "Oh! you are friends of Sonic," said the old lady surprised, "He is the one who save my grandchildren and my in-laws from my burning mansion, thanks to that fiend making us struggle." "You mean Eggman!" said Amy.

"We thanked him by giving him everything we had left, but he refused," said the old lady, "he says to 'keep on smiling and I won't need anything else.' He's a gentleman, so we all settled in here working at the café together as a family, and we were all happy." "Wow that is kind of nice of him to do something special," said Amy, "I don't know where he is now, but I hope he didn't break his promise."

"He wouldn't do something like that dear, he helps people everywhere he goes; he follows the wind," said the old lady drinking the green tea, "I wish there was someone like him to do the good deeds…" Amy stared at Shadow as he made the baos and all the food for the customers as fast as he could. the old lady spoke, "I'm guessing you are more than friends, you expected to be…" Amy blushed, suddenly fell down to the ground, woke up all of the sudden, lying on Shadow's back, who was now on the ground. Amy said, "What happened?" "You fell down on the ground," said Shadow, carrying their order away home. Amy blushed and held him tight. She said with a smile, "I had the best night ever… thank you for being a substitute boyfriend." "Anytime Amy, anytime." said Shadow at ease. Suddenly, his leg got grabbed a robot, who threw him against the wall.

Amy fell down onto the ground and grabbed her Piko-Piko hammer, hitting the robot, Amy said looking around, "Something isn't right…" Shadow got back onto his feet and remained alert. As he got in front of Amy, Shadow said detect them, "I can sense Black Arm around him." "But I thought all the Black Arms were destroyed after you saved the world alone," said Amy, shocked.

"Some are able to make those without Black Doom," said Shadow until he realized something was coming out of the ground. He took out the communicator and said, "Colonel! bring the GUN soldiers ASAP, Black Arm is revived!" "We can't now," said Colonel's voice, "Our base has been invaded by robots." "WHAT?!" said Shadow in shock, he grabbed Amy Rose and took her to a safe place. The ground shook and Bull Dog, one of Black Doom's strongest monsters except with mechanical arms, chaos tentacles as its own arms, and weapons attached to its body, came out of the ground.

Shadow dashed back into the city as the GUN Soldiers who managed to get out of the base were aiding the citizens and escorting them out of the city. "Well, well, we meet again Shadow," said Eggman, who was on top of the Bull Dog. With his usual laugh he said, "Glad to see you, its too bad that Sonic wasn't able to beat my ultimate creature." "You used Black Doom's DNA, your technology, and the chaos to make a monster," growled Shadow, getting for battle.  
**  
Shadow the Hedgehog VS Bull Dog and Eggman! Heaven or Hell… Let's rock!**

**(The Battle theme - Bloodstained Lineage playing at the background the burned down city become a battlefield)**

Shadow said in his mind, "This is more I like it." Shadow dashed up the Bull Demon, using his homing attack on the small creatures coming out of it's mouth. He tried attacking it's weak spot, but it only ended up being blocked by the darkness coming out of its eyes, reflecting it's attack to Sonic, who was now there. "I thought you would able to beat my ultimate creature, but i guess you can't," taunted Eggman, "Reveal your true form to me." Shadow was coughing up blood. He felt so hot from the inside of his power, he didn't say a word as it started to control Shadow.

"Something inside of me is starting to take hold of me," he said quietly as he sprouted out black and red demonic-like wings from his back. "Yes, it's beginning," said Eggman with an evil grin. Shadow's tail became longer, his hands became claws, and horns came out of his skull. "Something is happening to Shadow," said Cream, "Something really bad."

"Chao, Chao," said Cheese in shock. "Cream and Cheese, please go to bed," said Vanilla blocking the television from Cream, "It's too violent to watch the news." "But mommy," said Cream in protest. Vanilla said sadly, "I know Cream, but it's too violent for you to watch." "Ok mommy," said Cream as she went to bed with Cheese. "Something is wrong with Mr. Shadow…" "Chao," said Cheese and they went up to her room.

Tails panicked, coming into the house. He said as he saw a ghost, "I just saw Sonic in terrible condition as they medics rushed him into the hospital. This isn't good at all; they told me that he put up a good fight, but ended up getting beaten up the most… with so much blood loss, he's going to enter a coma!!" "Oh, dear!" said Vanilla in shock after hearing the bad news.

"This just in the news, Sonic the Hedgehog is rushed into the hospital safely, but is now fighting for his life," said the news reporter on the TV, "We pray and hope that he makes it through tonight, as doctors from all over the world are trying to help Sonic. In the meantime in the city remains in the hands of this monster Shadow has developed a metamorphosis into. he has transformed into an unknown creature."

The news then showed the new form of Shadow as he fought off Bull Demon, leaving Vanilla and Tails in shock. "It seems he can't control it at all," said the news reporter. In the meantime of battle, Shadow shot out beams from his mouth aiming them at it's the eyes. "Hahaha, let all your anger out, let off your anger!" said Black Doom's voice from Eggman. "WHAT?! I thought you were defeated!!" said Shadow in shock as the aura coming out his body was giving Bull Demon and Eggman more strength. "So that is how you beat Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yes, don't you like it when I used anger as a power source?" taunted Black Doom's spirit, which was now coming out of Eggman, "Meaning there is one thing to complete." Black Doom slashed at Eggman, killing him in an instant, causing the Bull Demon, with all the anger in the world, to transform into his final form. "Shadow, play the music to let out your anger," said a voice that sounded like... Maria? "Maria," Shadow called out in his mind. "Shadow!" said Amy Rose, running up to him and holding the violin along with Tails, Cream and Cheese, Vector, Espio, Rouge, and the others. "Shadow, play the melody," said Amy throwing the violin in the air. Shadow grabbed it. "No, not that!" shouted Black Doom.

Shadow focused to calm himself down transforming himself back into his normal form. He took a breath as he began to play the violin. The creature slow took the affect. Amy shouted, "Its not working!" She took the microphone from the news reporter and said, ";Please help us fight this monster, I know its not what I hope for… Remember on Mother the game the only way to beat the final boss by singing the melody!" "Amy there's no time!!" shouted Tails. "Wait, I remember something like that..." said the colonel, coming up to them, "There was an alien invasion along time ago, before you guys showed up on Earth." "No way!" said Tails, shocked.

"What Amy Rose is saying, is that the only way to beat it is by singing it," said Colonel takes the microphone from her, "Some people who alive sang the "Eight Melody" beating the monster, Please I want everyone to sing and start playing "Viva la Vida!" please, on anything that is radio-like, along with the radio station. Please aliens, humans, and creatures, we need your help… no matter what… please help us." The broadcast reach all over the galaxy and the song started to play all over, causing it to weaken until Coldplay showed up, coming out of the theatre. "You called," said Johnny. "OH MY GOD! It's Coldplay!!" said Amy excited. "We got the message," said Will, "Lets do this." The rest of the band started to play and everyone started to sing the song giving the boost of weakening Black Doom's final form.

Everyone with Coldplay: I_ used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sweep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

It reaches to Pallet Town with Ash and his friends singing it destroying the Black Arms.

Ash and the gang: _I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

It reaches in Hawaii, Lilo and the experiments were fighting the black arms, Lilo's sister comes up to them. She explained everything to Lilo of how to beat them all and so they sang too.

Lilo and the others: _One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand_

It reaches into Onett, Ness and the others got the message too. "come on everyone, better sang it to keep them away," said Ness. "But I cannot sang," said Poo sadly. "We will sing it together," said Paula holding out her hand. "We are friends, we will sang the song together as one," said Jeff.

They hold each others hand all over the world and started to sang, _"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman calvary choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

Everyone from Silent Hill, Teen Titans base, Foster's home, Death City, Neo Arcadia, Dentech City, Edge Ridge, Haven City, Hidden of the Leaf Village, Soul Society, Ichigo's town, Tokyo, Digital World, Domino City, and the others places, even the shows that were broadcasting from our TV, sang it together, weakening Black Doom. "Horrible, beautiful or worst singers are weakening the creature, I'm surprised!" said Simon, astonished and even leaving the judges along with Chef from Hell's Kitchen.

Everyone: For some reason I cannot explain  
Once you know there is never, never an honest word,  
That is when I ruled the world  
(Ohhh)

Black Doom was in pain after hearing the song that caused him to show emotions, and he was dying slowly. "NO, HOW CAN THIS BE?!" screamed Black Doom, along with his final form. "Its because this song made by us is in the WILL AND STRENGTH OF GOD WHO CREATED ALL THINGS!" said Alexander aiding Shadow in battle along with Alucard, "Most of all, keeping you out of our world, GET OUT OF FOUL BEAST!" "You can't make the song stop, or destroy our world," said Bridget showing up from nowhere protecting the citizens with his teddy bear, Roger. "You can't make us feel angry all your life," said Ky slashing the tentacles. "That isn't the point!" said Sol Badguy, using his strongest attack on the mechanical arm, "This isn't the will and strength of god, so lets continual to battle!"

Shadow continued playing the violin and in his mind he was staring at people from all over the world, "Everyone from all over the world joined to fight to stopped Black Doom, I feel warm within my body. What is it?" "It's the bond of friendship and peace," spoke Maria's voice. "Bond of friendship and peace…"

Everyone: _It is the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman calvary choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I cannot explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that is when I ruled the world  
(Ohhhh Ohhh Ohhh)_

Black Doom and the creature turned to stone, Shadow stopped playing the violin and Johnny said, "Go Shadow!" The fighters got into their position to perform their final attack along with Shadow and he turned to everyone, "I need everyone's help again!" "Right!" said Johnny, turning to everyone, "Hey! Shadow needs your help!" Shadow and all gathered together along with the fighters and used their final attack on Black Doom, "Chaos Spear!!" Black and the creatures were hit by the final attacks and chaos spears as it combined into a dragon. "This isn't over!" shouted Black Doom who was then shattered into small pieces. "To us... it is," said Shadow, who landed on the ground. Everyone cheered as they all beat Black Doom and his final form restoring peace.

Six months later, everyone went back to normal in the entire galaxy and there were no Black Doom or Eggman to interrupt their peace. Amy Rose was carrying gifts into the hospital where Sonic was staying, while Shadow had a conversation in the break room. "So Shadow, we were thinking about it, if it's ok, we'll let you join the band after we heard your violin songs," said Johnny. "What? Why would Coldplay want an Ultimate Life Form like me to join their band?" said Shadow sarcastically and smiling.. "Come on Shadow, we heard what happened with your girlfriend." said Will felt bad, "Man that is some tragic story…" "Amy isn't my girlfriend," said Shadow blushing. "Well why are you blushing?" said Chris laughing. "Oh well," said Shadow, embarrassed.

"So that's what happened?" said Sonic on the hospital, bandaged up, "Wow, I wish I was there to see it all, it's a bad thing that I was still in a coma." "Yep," said Amy, kissing him on the forehead and making him blush, "I'm glad that you're alright." "I'm sorry for ruining our date, and I thank Shadow for being a substitute boyfriend while I was gone," said Sonic, smiling, "I can't believe that Sol Badguy and the other fighters from all over the world showed up along with Alucard and Alexander. I thought they didn't even exist in this world, that's kind of cool, but it's too bad they went back to their own towns. Ah, you can't make that happens again, right Amy?"

"Right Sonic!" said Amy, "But they will come again someday." Sonic said, "Amy I was wondering if we can both go to someplace, like Soul Society, or Ichigo's town to make it up." "Well, ok, as long it doesn't have any hollows or Eggman," said Amy smiling. "You didn't hear, Eggman is dead, remember Amy?" asked Tails sitting next to Sonic. "Oh, right," said Amy, "Well, we'd better go." "Ok, see ya when I got out of this hospital!" sted Sonic, waving good bye to Amy and Tails as they both got out of his hospital room.

They noticed Shadow holding his violin case with the violin inside, he turned, seeing Tails and Amy, "Hey Shadow!" "Hey!" said Amy, waving at him. "I'm guessing I'll be joining Coldplay for a while," said Shadow sighing. "You are Mr. Shadow?? That's so cool!" shouted an excited Cream, "I wish I could come, but we have school." "Well, I can visit you sometimes, Cream," said Shadow petting Cream on the head, "I'm about to experience what it's like being with humans again, so I'll be sure to write a letter to you always. Farewell."

"Good bye Shadow," said Cream, waving at him as he left the hospital and went with Coldplay. "This is going to be a new experience for me and Sonic," said Amy smiling, "I can't believe I'm going to Ichigo's town!" "You mean the one from Tokyo Mew Mew?" said Cream. "Not that Ichigo, but the Shinigami one, Cream," corrected Tails, laughing a little. "Oh," said Cream.

"Hey, I got tickets to go to Sonia Sky's concert," said Amy, holding tickets and running out of the hospital, "Let's go!" "Ok!" said Tails, as he went after Amy Rose, along with Cream.

Shadow was sitting on the roof of the Coldplay RV, looking at the sky. "No matter where you are Maria, I will always find you somewhere."

As he sang the final words of Viva la Vida: _Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman calvary choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I cannot explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that is when I ruled the world_

He heard chorus at the background as the screen become black with the word "Fin": _(Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh)_

* * *

**(Holy Order III started to play as an Ending Song)**

**Holy Order III, Bloodstain Lineage - Daisuke Ishiwatari**

**Viva la Vida: Coldplay**

**Lilo and the gang: Disney**

**Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Colonel, Vanilla, Team Chaotix, Rouge, Black Doom, Eggman, Black Arms, Sally and Bull Dog: SEGA**

**Ness, Paula, Poo, and Jeff Earthbound, Ash and the gang Pokemon: NINTENDO**

**  
Sol Badguy, Bridget, and Ky: Daisuke Ishiwatari**

**Alexander Anderson and Alucard: Kouta Hirano**

**Special Guest: Coldplay, Chef from Hell's Kitchen, along with others that I didn't add in this fan fiction, and the judges from American Idol**

* * *

**Silver Horror: Well, this is become a simple Sonic the Hedgehog into the crossover that is not what I am expecting at all. I don't own them all, I hope you enjoy the story, and Special thanks go to Mushroom People… for having a request. Special thanks to Neros Urameshi after reading all his stories it cause me to recharge after the power restore. If you want any requests got my forum and post please… thank you for leaving a reading and review it.**

* * *

_After Thought: Well, I am thinking about doing another with Amy and Sonic going into Ichigo's town from Beach and another one with Shadow along with Coldplay._


End file.
